the rumor about stiles & lydia
by 00start-of-time00
Summary: Everything you've heard about Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin may or may not be true. [or: Liam always wonders about these two, and finally gets the courage to ask Scott about them]


**A/N: IN HONOR OF STYDIAWEEK**

**and because I kinda bad that I haven't even started the next chapter for Cinderella yet (sorry! being a junior/11th grader kinda sucks!) I wrote this quick one shot while I was studying for English test.**

**I hope it's at least decent, it was kind of rushed and a little sloppy (at least I think) so i'm sorry about that.**

**But please enjoy anyway, and fav/review!**

**You guys are seriously the best!**

**P.S. shout out to everyone writing and editing pics and videos for Stydiaweek, everything I've seen this week is absolutely amazing!**

* * *

><p>"Scott?" Liam asked hesitantly as he climbed in the front of Scott's car. Stiles and Lydia were already gone and the beta needed a ride home.<p>

"Yeah, Liam?" Scott answered as he hopped into his car as well, starting the engine of the car.

Liam paused for a minute before continuing.

"What are Stiles and Lydia?"

As Scott pulled out onto the street, he glanced at the innocent freshmen.

Scott had been asked this question enough times to know that there were definitely rumors circulating around Beacon Hills about his best friend and the girl he's been hopelessly in love with for years.

"What have you heard?" He simply asked, not missing Liam's surprised look at the fact Scott knew he had heard several rumors about the banshee and Stiles.

"Well…" He started. "Stiles' next door neighbor told me that they were friends with benefits. He's seen her leaving his house plenty of times really late at night, or sometimes they would just go to school together in the morning."

Scott narrowed his eyes at the road in confusion.

So that's how that started.

"Rumor," Scott stated. "Lydia stays at Stiles' house all the time. The sheriff loves her; he's practically her father. And besides, you and I both know that Stiles would never be able to do that to a girl, nonetheless Lydia Martin." He explained like it had been happening for years.

Liam raised an eyebrow at the last words but shrugged it off, thinking of more things he's heard about the pair.

"I've heard some girls talking at school how Lydia had this unrequited love for him," Liam remembered. "They talk about it all the time and how pathetic it is."

Scott tried to hide his laugh as best as he could be he couldn't. The idea of Lydia being the one in love with his best friend was too hilarious not to laugh at.

"Rumor. Quite the contrary actually," Scott corrected. He clutched the steering wheel a little tighter. "Lydia never even acknowledged his existence until sophomore year. Now, Stiles…_Stiles_ was the one with the unrequited love. He was obsessed with her, absolutely infatuated with her and the idea of her. He would never stop talking about her, not even for a minute. Almost everything was about Lydia Martin," He told Liam. "Of course that was until I turned."

Liam nodded in understanding as he knew that every beginner werewolf needed a friend to help them through the transition. He dug at the back of his head for more questions he wanted to know about Stiles and Lydia.

"I once heard Allison and Deaton talking about Stiles and Lydia's emotional connection," Liam brought up. "What about that? Is that true?"

Scott nodded before adding his response to his confirmation.

"Very true," He said. "When Stiles, Allison, and I had to sacrifice ourselves for our parents, Lydia was Stiles' emotional tether, kind of like an anchor, that was supposed to bring him back from where we had gone. Obviously, Stiles is still alive and kicking, so yes, they do have some sort of hidden, emotional connection."

Liam's eyes widened at the word "sacrifice". Scott had forgotten that they never filled the rest of the pack in about that, did they? Liam finally snapped out of it, ready to ask his next question.

"Someone had told me that Stiles cheated on Malia with Lydia while they were dating and that's why they broke up," Liam explained. "But another person argued that Stiles used Malia to get Lydia jealous. Are either of those true?"

Scott snorted. These stories were ridiculous.

If you were going to make up a rumor, at least make it believable.

"Both rumors, Stiles would never cheat on any girl. No matter how much he loves Lydia, he would never cheat on the current girl he was dating with her. And she could never do that to any girl either…especially someone who was pack," Scott clarified. "Also, Stiles doesn't use people. And, Lydia may get jealous easily, but she tries really hard to hide it. She's kind of good at it. Except when it came to Jackson…" Scott trailed off, fully aware that Liam had no idea who Jackson was.

Liam tried to hide his confusion as he nodded unsurely, his hands fidgeting in his lap as they approached his block.

"One last question," Liam added as Scott parked in front of his house. "I'm kind of aware that Stiles and Lydia are not dating, even though I've heard it all over school, but are they anything more than friends?"

Scott wondered why the freshman was so concerned about Stiles and Lydia's relationship. Did he have a crush on Lydia?

He was sure going to bring that up to his best friend later tonight.

But, Scott pondered on the current question in front of him.

"Honestly?" He asked himself. "I believe they do. Because they really care for each other and they're both so protective each other, and…they're basically everything to each other. You don't treat just a friend like that," Scott convinced Liam and himself. To be honest, he was still rooting for his best friend and the strawberry blonde that he had become good friends with. Even through the Malia phase, while he was genuinely happy for the both of them, he still really wished that Stiles and Lydia would just come up front about their feelings about one another. "So, yes, I don't think Stiles' love is that unrequited anymore."

Liam nodded before stepping out of the front seat and running to the back to grab his lacrosse stick and backpack. He waited by Scott's window and smiled a little before going to wave a goodbye.

But he was stopped by Scott's phone beeping, signaling a text message.

"It's from Stiles." He said out loud. He opened it quickly because he worried that maybe he and Lydia had stumbled upon some trouble and needed some help.

But it was just the opposite.

Scott grinned giddily at his phone, trying his best not to burst into cheers in front of Liam.

Said boy definitely noticed something had changed in Scott's demeanor.

It had changed from hopeful to sickly satisfied.

"What?" The boy asked his alpha.

Scott looked up from his phone and chuckled, lifting it to show Liam the text message he had received less than a minute ago.

_To: Scott_

_me and lydia are finally a thing. _

_she accidentally let it slip when i dropped her home and we kind of ended up making out. _

_typical right?_

_you better be happy for me bro! I GOT THE GIRL -stiles _

Liam silently laughed at Stiles' enthusiasm, but he was generally happy that they had finally got together.

It was kind of inevitable.

So, as Liam was approaching his front door, he heard Scott shout from his car.

"Hey Liam!" He spun around before turning the key in the lock of his front door. "You can tell people that Stiles and Lydia are dating because this time it's the actual truth!" He hollered before adding, "Not just another rumor."


End file.
